iSpin The Bottle
by H-Rex
Summary: Freddie, Sam, and Carly go to a party. Freddie spins the bottle and it lands on Sam. Sam spills the secret. What will happen? SEDDIE! One Shot


**Ok Number 4 Fan Fic! I read a lot of versions of this story and I loved them all but I figured I would do mine own enjoy!**

"Carlyyy I don't want to go to some lame party with Freddork!" Sam complained.

"Sam, me, you and Freddie are all going to that party weather you like it or not." Carly said.

"But why do I have to get all girled up? You said I would never have to do it againnn." Sam said.

"To bad now hold still why I do your make up." Carly said as she forced Sam to stay still.

"Ughhh fine!" Sam finally agreed. Carly smiled, she always got what she wanted.

An Hour Later

"CARLYYY, SAMMMM FREDDIESSSSS HEREEEE!" Spencer screamed from downstairs.

"JUST A MINTUE!" Carly screamed back.

"Now put on this dress ok?" Carly said.

"Fine, but I'm still wearing my sneakers."

"Ok Fine" Carly smiled, She picked a dress that would go fine with Sam's sneakers.

'I'll be going downstairs now, if your not down within 5 min I'm coming back up here and dragging you down." Carly said as she bounced down happily. She sees Freddie wearing a tux. It is a black and white formal party so she didn't expect anything other than a tux.

"Wow Carly, you look great!" Freddie said. She was wearing a black dress with a bow on it. **(Dress in profile)** Maybe his chances of getting Carly will be higher tonight.

"Thanks Freddie but you know I have a boyfriend." Carly said. She was dating Shane since he picked her after falling down the elevator shaft. Sam didn't like him that much anyway.

"Oh yea, Shaneeeee." Freddie said mocking her. Carly pouted.

"OK I'm sorry!" Freddie said. Carly laughed he was so whipped.

"SAM get down here! Or I'm making you put on the heels!" Carly yelled. Sam came down already in the heels. She was wearing white dress with a white sash. **(Also in profile)** Maybe she realized how stupid she looked wearing that dress with sneakers.

"WOW Sam you look beautiful!" Freddie said. WAIT what am I saying??? I like Carly not Sam!

"Uh Carly you did a great job with her" Freddie said trying to cover himself up.

"Freddie stick to liking Carly and yes Carly I wore the heels cause the sneakers looked stupid I know your wondering can we please just go?" Sam asked.

"Uh sure Spencer you're giving us a ride right?" Carly questioned.

"UH YEA BE RIGHT OUT!" Spencer yelled from his room. The gang laughed typical Spencer.

10 Minutes later

"Ok guys I'll pick you up in what 3 hours? That sound good?" Spencer asked. He still couldn't believe what Sam was wearing.

"Yea that's great Spencer byeeee!" Carly yelled as she dragged them into there friend's Wendy's house.

"Hey Wendy! Thanks for inviting us" Freddie said trying to be polite.

"No prob WOOO who tackled Sam and put that on her?" Wendy asked.

"Oh I forced her into wearing it doesn't she look nice" Carly asked.

"She looks better than nice" Freddie said admiring her from afar. Carly and Wendy gave him curious looks but shrugged it off anyway.

"Ok guys time to play a party favorite! Spin the bottle!" Wendy said. Everyone gathered into a circle. There was Pete, then Wendy, then Gibby, then Carly, then Freddie, then Sam, then Jonah, then Missy who just came back from her cruise, and then Germy, then Valerie, and Shane. Sam did not like any of these choices.

Wendy spun first it landed on Pete. Sam didn't care for Pete anymore. It was just a one-time thing.

Pete spun next landing on Carly. Aha poor Carly.

Carly spun and it landed on Jonah. After kissing Jonah Carly left for a few minutes to get some water. But she came back.

Jonah spun and it landed on Missy. Aha serves them both right.

Sam was wondering why it hasn't landed on her yet. Oh well she didn't want to kiss anybody here anyway.

Missy spun and it landed on Freddie. Sam didn't feel bad for either of them. Freddie was a nub and Missy was an ass. Although she felt like the kiss was a little longer than it needed to be.

Freddie spun… it landed on me.

"No! No no no no no no no!" Sam screamed.

"Not going to happen" Freddie yelled.

"Oh come on you guys it's just a game" Carly said.

"No I'm not kissing him again!" Sam yelled. Freddie slapped his hand over Sam's mouth. Everyone turned to face them.

"AGAIN??" Carly said.

"When!!" Jonah asked.

"WHY!" Valerie shouted.

"Where!" Gibby yelled.

Everyone was asking them questions.

"Shit!" Freddie shouted.

"SHUT UPPPP!!" Sam screamed.

Everything fell dead silent. They were all terrified of Sam.

"Yes we kissed ok jeez!" Sam said.

"You guys kissed before??" Carly asked.

"yea…" Sam said looking down as if she was in shame.

"When did you guys kiss!" Wendy asked.

"Uh the day were I told all the iCarly viewers to stop making fun of Freddie because he never had his first kiss and then I said I never had mine either." Sam said.

"Awwwww" All the girls went. Ugh so so girly.

"Why did you guys kiss?" Germy asked.

"Well we both just wanted to get it over with. So we just did." Freddie said.

"Where??" Pete asked. Man they asked a lot of questions.

"ON FREDDIE"S FIRE ESCAPE CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON!?!?!" Sam shouted.

"But!" Carly asked.

"Nope" Sam yelled she toke Freddie's arm and ran outside.

"Wait why do I have to go with you!" Freddie complained.

"Cause there is no way you'd survive in there by yourself. Freddie shrugged. She had a point. She was shivering though. He toke of his jacket and put it around her.

"Uh thanks I guess." Sam said. They were sitting on the porch. She knew everyone was watching so she didn't want them to see anything they shouldn't see. She sat down on the swing. The stupid nub sat next to her.

"So how long do you think we have to stay out here until things calm down in there." Freddie asked.

"Uh probably 10 or so minutes when they get bored from watching us" Sam replied.

"They're watching us?" he turned around to see a bunch of people staring at them.

"Ah…. I.. see…. weird…" Freddie said.

"Well don't just sit there kiss her!" Carly shouted from behind the wall. Sam laughed.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked.

"They all just want us to get together now, I find it funny" Sam explained.

"Maybe they're not the only ones that want us to get together," Freddie said. Sam turned to him. She was confused.

"Huh?" Sam asked. She knew what he meant, She just didn't realize he felt the same way. She saw him leaning toward her. She leaned in too. As they're lips met you could hear the excitement from inside. Not even breaking the kiss Sam slammed on the wall. All the people inside jumped and walked away. Sam pulled back and smiled and Freddie did too. They walked inside hand in hand to see a bunch off people waiting around the door for him. Looks like they have more questions.

**Anddd that's a wrap. Hope you liked. Review!**


End file.
